


Все слова о любви

by miroveha



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miroveha/pseuds/miroveha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пять раз, кода Эрик признается в любви без слов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Все слова о любви

**I**

Когда их вытаскивают из воды, Чарльз Ксавье улыбается как сумасшедший, и Эрик не может на него не смотреть.

Отчасти он воспринимает Ксавье как угрозу, отчасти грудь раздирает изнутри болезненным любопытством, — но все же большей частью Эрик чувствует себя слишком ошеломленным и усталым. Он так долго ждал сегодняшней ночи, и все же оказался не готов.

— Рэйвен! — зовет Ксавье, не обращая внимания на предлагаемый ему плед. — Рэйвен, я просто обязан вас познакомить!..

Вокруг них толпятся люди из какого-то правительственного ведомства, но не похоже, чтобы это смущало Ксавье хоть в малейшей степени. С другого конца палубы к нему спешит блондинка с обеспокоенным лицом, таща на буксире такую же обеспокоенную брюнетку, и Эрик не может не задуматься, которая из них Рэйвен.

Ксавье начинает что-то бурно рассказывать обеим, временами бросая взгляды на Эрика и все так же улыбаясь; несложно догадаться о теме его монолога. Эрик криво улыбается в ответ.

Кто-то другой, посмевший обсуждать Эрика в его же присутствии, уже летел бы назад в залив вниз головой.

— Что-то не так, друг мой? — мгновенно оборачивается к нему Ксавье. — Ох, прости, я не представил тебя. Это Мойра МакТагерт, ответственный за операцию агент ЦРУ, а это моя сестра Рэйвен, и…

Эрик кивает обеим женщинам.

Пожалуй, он задержится здесь достаточно надолго, чтобы имело смысл запомнить их имена.

**II**

Чем дальше они едут на юг, тем становится жарче. Начало июля вносит свои коррективы в планы по спасению мира, так что они практически не закрывают окна в машине; это мало чем помогает, но кондиционер в их Форде почему-то оказался сломан.

Чарльз ворчит об этом всю дорогу из Виргинии в Джорджию, где у них запланирована встреча с очередным мутантом. Сам Эрик считает жару небольшой платой за возможность убраться куда подальше от Лэнгли, но нытье спутника его забавляет.

Это одна из удивительнейших вещей в Чарльзе Ксавье: каким-то образом он умудряется превращать жутко раздражающие вещи если не в приемлемые, то хотя бы в терпимые. Эрик почти что заворожен этим свойством, и не прочь проверить его лишний раз — желательно, впрочем, на ком-нибудь ещё.

На Рэйвен это точно не действует. Когда Чарльз сказал ей, что собирается вербовать мутантов с одним только Эриком, она отнюдь не выглядела счастливой, и Эрик мог ее понять. Он бы тоже подозрительно отнесся к типу, которого его брат с риском для жизни вытащил из океана — и это не считая всего прочего, что касается этого типа.

Если бы, конечно, у него был брат.

— Ужасно скучно, — вздыхает Чарльз, отвлекая Эрика от его мыслей. — Эрик, друг мой, ты не хочешь как-то разнообразить наш досуг?..

Рукава его рубашки закатаны до локтей, а несколько верхних пуговиц не застегнуты, и Эрик уже может сказать, что если Чарльз будет продолжать в том же духе, то к вечеру сгорит.

— Что ты предлагаешь? — откликается он, возвращая взгляд на дорогу.

— Нам нужно найти какое-то общее хобби, которое не касалось бы мутантов, — охотно объясняет Чарльз. — Настольные игры, к примеру. Ты играешь в нарды? Шашки, шахматы, карты, возможно?..

Эрик представляет Чарльза с картами в руках и коротко хмыкает. Ему хочется сказать, что им с Чарльзом ни к чему общие хобби, не касающиеся мутантов, и что их дороги разойдутся сразу же, как только они выполнят свою миссию — но почему-то все же отвечает:

— Шахматы.

— Отлично! — восклицает Чарльз. — По правде говоря, мне тоже больше всего нравятся шахматы. Надо будет раздобыть набор в следующем отеле…

Слушая его болтовню, Эрик улыбается краем рта, не в силах что-либо с собой поделать.

**III**

Рано утром они сталкиваются на кухне, и Чарльз так отчаянно зевает, что рискует вывихнуть себе челюсть. Эрик невольно задается вопросом, что толкнуло его на такие жертвы в семь утра. Сам-то Эрик жаворонок, но за время их совместных поездок успел узнать, что, как правило, раньше одиннадцати Чарльз совершенно недееспособен и невыносим.

— А, Эрик, доброе утро, — снова зевает Чарльз, прикрывая ладонью рот. — Будешь кофе? Боюсь, что чай в данном случае не поможет… хотя, конечно, если взять черный цейлонский и заварить его покрепче…

Прозрачный утренний свет золотым оттенком ложится на его бледную кожу, высвечивает каштановые пряди в волосах. Продолжая рассуждать о чае, Чарльз приподнимается на цыпочки, заглядывая в настенный шкафчик в поисках нужной банки — пижамная рубашка смешно приподнимается, оголяя кусок спины.

На кухне так же тихо, как и во всем особняке, и только сквозь распахнутое окно доносится запах ещё влажной земли и травы.

— Эрик? — оглядывается через плечо Чарльз. — Так будешь кофе?

На мгновение Эрику кажется, будто он все ещё спит. Это утро настолько спокойно и полно ощущением возвращения домой, что он не уверен, в самом ли деле это происходит с ним, а не с каким-то другим Эриком Леншерром.

— Да, конечно, — наконец говорит он. — Буду.

Чарльз улыбается, приподняв бровь в ответ на задержку, и Эрик смеется.

**IV**

— У меня другие планы, — говорит Эрик. — Я убью его. Надеюсь, ты мне позволишь?

Отчасти он иронизирует, но только отчасти. Чарльзу вполне по силам помешать ему достигнуть цели всей сознательной жизни.

Тем не менее, будь на месте Чарльза кто-то другой, Эрик предпочел бы умереть, но не задать этого вопроса. Привычки, вбитые в него доктором Шмидтом, не собираются отмирать так просто.

Чарльз вздыхает и отставляет в сторону стакан с виски. Судя по внимательному взгляду и складке между бровями, он настраивается на очередной душеспасительный разговор; таких разговоров в последнее время у них было более чем достаточно, и Эрику они уже приелись.

Впрочем, завтра может оказаться слишком поздно, Эрик знает это лучше многих других. И он готов потратить свое время, чтобы выслушать все, что Чарльз захочет ему сказать.

**V**

Небо над головой невыносимо синее, невыносимо жаркое, и тишина будто окружила их пеленой. Глаза Чарльза, напротив, почти призрачные от непролитых слез, и как никогда похожи на соленую морскую воду.

Он закусил губу до крови, изо всех сил стараясь не закричать, ничем не выдать слабости — и это ещё одна вещь, которая совершенно завораживает Эрика в Чарльзе Ксавье.

Где-то между берегом и кораблями, наверное, все ещё взрываются ракеты. Эрику все равно.

— Прости меня, — говорит он, и впервые за много лет действительно просит прощения.

Со шлемом или нет, это единственное, о чем он способен сейчас думать; и единственное, что может делать — это ждать ответа.


End file.
